Cousins
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Bella qui le prévient, Bella qui le chaperonne, Bella qui le harcèle. Sirius qui s'en fiche, Sirius qui titille, Sirius qui la fuit. Et parfois, James qui s'incruste. La relation de deux cousins vu au travers de leurs correspondances. Et toujours la même rengaine, les années passant. Rejoins-moi.


J'ai juste adoré écrire ce truc. Et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Si certaines choses vous ont titillées ou si juste, il y a des trucs en particulier que vous avez aimés, n'hésitez pas à me le souligner. Dans le premier cas, je pourrais toujours modifier. Dans l'autre, ça me fera très plaisir.

Évidemment, tout appartient à JKR, je ne suis qu'une petite emprunteuse.

Bonne lecture !

Zod'a.

* * *

Cher cousin,

Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire.

Cissy m'a informée de ta répartition.

Comme tu t'en doutes déjà sûrement, Orion et Walburga sont furieux. La famille est en émoi et il semble n'y avoir que Druella pour jouir de la situation.

Quant à moi... Et bien, j'ai toujours su que tu étais une tête brûlée. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Mais je ne te cacherai pas ma déception.

Désormais, j'espère simplement que tu sauras choisir avec attention tes fréquentations parmi les Gryffondors. Je te conseille, également, de régulièrement manger aux côtés d'Andromeda et Cissy, à la table des Serpentards. Elles sauront te présenter des personnes aux noms plus respectables et plus dignes de ton attention.

Le reste, nous en reparlerons de vive voix. Tu sais comme je déteste écrire.

Je compte sur toi pour ne pas entacher notre réputation.

B.

.

.

Chère cousinette,

Meda et Cissy sont pas marrantes. Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Parce que tu me trouves marrante, moi ?

B.

.

.

Bella,

Oui, beaucoup.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Je ne me répèterai pas. Fais des efforts.

B.

.

.

Chère cousinette,

Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas écrire ?

S.

.

.

Ma chère Bella,

Hier, Sirius et l'un de ses abjects amis se sont amusés, en plein repas, à faire léviter des boulettes de viande jusqu'à notre table et à martyriser avec les cheveux de ce pauvre Lucius. Inutile de te dire que j'étais extrêmement mortifiée.

Mais, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, les deux morveux ont trouvé intelligent de mêler à ces boulettes de la glu perpétuelle. Impossible de s'en débarrasser. Et tu sais comme Lucius prend grand soin de ses cheveux. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autres choix que de lui raser l'intégralité du crâne. Il était furieux.

Heureusement pour nous, Lucius est un garçon compréhensif. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, il continue à m'assurer de sa ferme intention de m'épouser. J'ai bien de la chance de l'avoir - et bien de la chance qu'il accorde si peu d'intérêt aux blagues désopilantes de notre cousin.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire de lui.

Cissy

.

.

Cher cousin,

J'ai encore entendu parler de tes frasques. Tu ferais bien de te calmer un peu. Les vacances de Noël approche et Orion a la main leste.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Tu peux parler, mais je suis sûr que t'as bien rigolé en apprenant ce que j'avais fait à Malfoy.

S.

.

.

Chère cousin,

Ce n'est pas une raison.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

J'ai des photos.

Sirius.

.

.

Cher cousin,

Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en réclamer une.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Avoue. Tu en meurs d'envie.

S.

.

.

Ma chère sœur,

J'ai surpris Sirius à la volière en train d'essayer de t'envoyer certaines photos. Tel que Lucius et son crâne dépourvu de cheveux. Ou encore Lucius et le visage couvert de poils. Et même Rabastan, le front couvert de verrues, avec marqué "attention, ça va éclater" sur le reste de son visage (ils ont fait ça ce matin).

Bella, écoute. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup Lucius, mais j'ose espérer que tu n'encourages pas pour autant Sirius à continuer sur la voix qu'il a manifestement décidé de prendre. Il se comporte peut-être encore sagement avec toi, mais ça ne durera pas. Garde bien ça en tête. (et tiens, sais-tu comment il m'appelle, devant ses amis ? MADAME PIPI ! Le misérable petit fumier-)

J'espère que ton tournoi de duel se passe bien. En tout cas, le professeur Slughorn ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton égard. Mère m'a dit que tu avais de grandes chances de finir finaliste ?

C.

.

.

Ma chère enfant,

Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

Il faut préparer ton mariage !

Druella.

.

.

Mère,

Je suis navrée. Je suis fort occupée par ce tournoi, et n'ai guère le temps de faire autre chose que de m'entraîner.

Si vous le voulez bien, nous verrons ça à mon retour.

Bellatrix.

.

.

Ma chère enfant,

Tu me dis ça à chaque fois. Je commence à penser que tu le fais exprès.

Mais puisque tu le dis.

Je t'embrasse,

Druella.

.

.

Chère cousine,

J'aurais presque préféré que tu ne remportes pas ce tournois.

Le vieux Slugh passe son temps à s'enquérir de ta santé. On dirait qu'il essaye de rentrer dans tes bonnes grâces en copinant avec moi. Votre cousine est si talentueuse blablabla... Je n'ai jamais douté de son potentiel blablabla... Vous devriez venir à l'une de mes petites soirées, qui sait ce que vous même accomplirez plus tard blablabla... "Peut-être bien que vous finirez ministre !"

Et voilà que j'ai dû aller de force à l'une de ses réunions de club. Je ne te dis pas l'ennuie. J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir. Heureusement, Servilo (Severus Rogue de son vrai nom) était là également. J'ai attendu que Slughorn et lui détournent la tête pour lui aplatir une vieille bombabouse à l'arrière du crâne. T'aurais vu sa gueule ! Il a passé le reste de la soirée à se coltiner une vieille odeur de hareng pourri.

Oui, je sais, tu m'as dit de ne pas trop brutaliser les élèves de Serpentard. Mais si tu le voyais !

Avec ses petits yeux stupides et son nez crochu... Il a les cheveux tellement gras que je suis sûr qu'on pourrait graisser une poêle avec et faire frire un œuf dessus.

J'espère que tu m'aimes toujours quand même.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Tu ne m'as guère écrit depuis les vacances de Noël. Je suis encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir. C'était ça ou passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec la famille, et risquer de me faire séquestrer par Druella. Elle continue à m'assommer de messages pour que je fixe une date de mariage avec Rodolphus.

Quelle femme abjecte.

Dans tous les cas, j'ose espérer qu'Orion et Walburga n'ont pas été trop sévère avec toi.

Mais si c'est le cas, tu comprendras que c'était pour ton bien et que tu l'avais mérité. Je t'avais prévenu, non ?

Je t'aime toujours quand même,

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Tu as une drôle de façon de me témoigner ton affection.

Ces vacances de Noël ont été les pires de toute mon existence, merci de t'en enquérir. Je ne me serais jamais pensé aussi impatient de retourner en cours, et, désormais, je ne suis guère pressé de voir les vacances d'été arriver.

Maintenant, je te déteste,

S.

.

.

Cher cousin,

Je suis de nouveau désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'écrire, ces derniers mois. Je te souhaite tout de même un bon anniversaire. (et j'espère, par la même occasion, que cette année de gagnée te fera gagner en maturité).

Comme tu le sais sûrement, je concourrais pour les championnats de duels internationaux. Mais hier, lors des demi-finales, j'ai été disqualifiée contre mon adversaire française. Je ne te cache pas mon déplaisir, surtout qu'en comparaison, mes pouvoirs étaient bien plus puissants que les siens. Je l'avais à ma merci, j'aurais pu facilement l'écraser.

Bref, tout ça parce qu'un malheureux petit sortilège de magie noire m'a échappée... J'ai bien eu de la chance que père soudoie les juges pour m'épargner une enquête du ministère. J'aurais pu finir à Azkaban.

Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu. J'ai rencontré pendant mon séjour une personne très intéressante.

"Quel regret" m'a t-il dit "que la sombre magie soit ainsi écartée. Je vous aurais donné victorieuse."

Tu l'aurais entendu, Sirius, je te jure. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi fière ! Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait faire de moi une meilleure duelliste encore, si je le désirais. Je pense le recontacter prochainement.

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Je suis sûr que ce type veut te mettre dans son lit. Méfie-toi.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

C'est de fréquenter des Gryffondors, qui te rend si répugnant ?

Tu me débectes.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Au temps pour moi. Je voulais simplement te prévenir.

Comment va ce cher Rodolphus ?

S.

.

.

Cher cousin,

Le pauvre prend son mal en patience, tout comme Druella et Cygnus.

S'ils croient que je vais me résigner bien gentiment à élever des marmots tout en attendant que mon époux rentre du boulot, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil.

Je repousserai ce mariage jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus craque. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait m'attendre indéfiniment.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Il en serait bien capable.

S.

.

.

Cher cousin,

Nous verrons. Je peux me montrer très insupportable.

B.

.

.

Cher cousin,

J'osais espérer qu'une fois ton frère rentré à Poudlard, tu te rapprocherais un peu plus de la maison Serpentard.

Mais d'après Regulus, il semble au contraire que tu ne fasses aucun efforts, et même, que tu l'ignores délibérément.

J'attends des explications.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire.

Regulus est une balance.

Et c'est un premier année.

Sincèrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me mêler avec des premiers années ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, qu'on joue à la dinette ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui.

S.

.

.

Cher cousin,

Tu aurais sûrement plus de temps pour t'occuper de lui si tu n'en passais pas autant en détention.

Sérieusement, c'est un concours ?

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Peut-être bien.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Tu te rappelles de Noël dernier ?

Je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux.

B.

.

.

Bella,

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si personne à part James n'apprécie mon humour ?

Soit. Je parlerai à Regulus, si c'est ce que tu veux.

S.

.

.

Sirius.

Quand je te disais de parler plus souvent avec Regulus, je ne te demandais pas d'aller l'insulter ou de te moquer de lui.

Vraiment, tu comptes même martyriser ton frère en public ?

B.

.

.

Cousine,

Vu tout ce qu'il raconte à mère, j'étais déjà grillé.

Autant me venger d'avance de ce que vont devenir mes vacances par sa faute.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

N'abuse pas de ma patience. Tu cherches juste à te la péter devant tes petits camarades, nous le savons tous les deux très bien.

Mais sache, cousin, qu'il existe bien d'autres manières de le faire. Si tu continues ainsi, c'est moi qui finirait par te passer un savon, à Noël.

B.

.

.

Cousine,

Comme si tu allais me faire peur. Tu es toi-même bien trop effrayée par ta propre mère.

Je suis sûre que tu vas encore trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir.

S.

.

.

Hm. Probablement.

B.

.

.

Ah ah !

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Crois-moi, tu rigoleras moins une fois rentré au manoir.

Je te conseille d'apprendre quelques sorts de soin.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Alors ces vacances ?

Tu t'es bien amusé ?

B.

.

.

Je t'emmerde, Bellatrix.

S.

.

.

Je t'avais prévenu, cousin.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Je t'invite à mon mariage.

Ça se passera de commentaires.

B.

.

.

Ah ah !

Bien fait.

Tu veux que je sois ta demoiselle d'honneur ?

S.

.

.

Je croyais avoir dit que ça se passerait de commentaires ?

B.

.

.

Même si, c'est vrai, tu serais magnifique avec une petite robe et une couronne de fleurs sur la tête.

B.

.

.

Oh, la ferme.

S.

.

.

Cher Sirius,

Regulus m'a dit que tu avais fait sauter l'une des cabines de toilette du deuxième étage alors que quelqu'un était encore à l'intérieur ?

Je ne te félicite pas.

B.

.

.

Chère Bella,

C'était Servilo. Il est de Sang-Mêlé.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Si tu t'attends à ce que je te félicite à moitié, tu penses mal.

Encore une fois, évite de t'attaquer aux Serpentard.

Prends conscience que je fais tout mon possible pour réparer tes erreurs et de donner la possibilité de surmonter ta répartition à Gryffondor. Tu ne resteras pas éternellement dans ce château. C'est la qualité de tes fréquentations qui déterminera ta future position sociale et je doute que tes fréquentations actuelles ne t'en permettent une très bonne.

A moins que tu ne veuilles finir avec un emploi sous-payé au ministère.

B.

.

.

Bellatrix,

J'ai douze ans. Mon seul but dans la vie, c'est de dormir le plus possible et de ne travailler que quand j'y suis forcé.

Laisse-moi un peu tranquille.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Tu n'as donc aucune ambition ?

B.

.

.

Bella,

Je suis beau.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ambition pour réussir.

S.

.

.

Crétin.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire ?

B

.

.

Un collier de nouilles.

Il me faisait penser à toi.

Pourquoi, tu n'as pas aimé ?

S.

.

.

Vu le cadeau que je viens de recevoir, je suppose que non.

S.

.

.

Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de cadeaux.

B.

.

.

Justement. Je suis très triste.

S.

.

.

Ça t'apprendra.

B.

.

.

Ma chère cousine,

Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être mariée ? Tu as emménagé chez Rodolphus ? Vous allez faire des bébés ?

S.

.

.

Mon cher cousin,

On verra bien qui rira une fois qu'Orion et Walburga t'auront arrangé un contrat de mariage.

B.

.

.

Ma chère cousine,

On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Ton ménage bat de l'aile ? Dodolphe est violent ?

S.

.

.

Mon cher cousin,

Ce serait plutôt l'inverse. J'en suis au point ou je fais semblant de dormir quand il devient trop entreprenant.

B.

.

.

Et ça marche ?

S.

.

.

Quand je lui donne des coups, oui.

Il croit que j'ai le sommeil agité.

B.

.

.

Cher Dodolphe,

Je compatis de tout mon cœur.

Allez, gardez courage, ça va allez !

Bisous.

S.

.

.

C'est qui ?

Rodolphus.

.

.

C'est moi.

S.

.

.

Selwyn ?

Rodolphus.

.

.

Oui. Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

S

.

.

Ça va...

Mais depuis quand tu écris "bisous" à la fin de tes messages, toi ?

Rodolphus.

.

.

Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je suis un peu émotif en ce moment.

Tiens, tu veux pas aller prendre un verre un de ces quatre ? Genre, dimanche soir, aux trois balais ?

S.

.

.

Pourquoi pas.

Rodolphus.

.

.

Sirius,

Pourquoi as-tu écrit à Rodolphus ?

B.

.

.

Bella,

Je m'ennuyais.

Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit de sociabiliser avec le mari de ma cousine préférée ?

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Pas si c'est pour lui faire croire que t'es un de ses amis et le faire poireauter pendant deux heures tout seul à une table.

B.

.

.

Parce qu'il est vraiment resté deux heures ? Mais il est débile ou bien ?

S.

.

.

Selwyn,

Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu avais eu un empêchement !

Rodolphus.

.

.

Rodolphus,

Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

Selwyn.

.

.

Sirius,

Je te prierais de bien vouloir surveiller ton langage. C'est de mon mari qu'on parle.

(Même si c'est vrai qu'il est con, je viens de lire son courrier, il s'est embrouillé avec Selwyn)

B.

.

.

Chère cousin,

Regulus m'a dit que tu fréquentais une fille. J'espère qu'elle est de Sang-Pur ?

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Je ne la fréquente pas, je me sers d'elle pour rédiger ma disserte d'histoire. Il semble que ce soit la seule personne de tout le château capable de résister à la voix soporifique de Binns et j'ai promis de me faire passer pour son copain si elle m'aidait à obtenir une note satisfaisante. Les gens la trouvent un peu coincée, il faut bien que je lui fasse profiter de ma popularité.

Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce point à ma vie amoureuse.

S.

.

.

Cher cousin,

C'est que tu grandis tellement vite, et je ne suis pas là pour voir ça.

Ta voix a mué ? Tu commences à avoir des poils sur le torse ?

Et depuis quand te soucies-tu d'avoir des bonnes notes en histoire de la magie ?

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Depuis que la vieille McGo m'a surpris la bave aux lèvres pendant son cours et a compris que je ne rendais strictement aucun devoirs dans cette matière depuis la première année. Elle menace de me priver de sorties à Près-au-Lard et de les remplacer par des cours particuliers en tête à tête avec Binns si je ne me reprends pas. Non mais t'imagines l'horreur ?

S.

.

.

Cher cousin,

J'imagine très bien. Mais comme d'habitude, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

(Je félicite cependant ton ingéniosité)

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

23 ans, déjà ? Qu'est-ce que t'es vieille.

S.

.

.

Ça te tuerait de me souhaiter mon anniversaire normalement ?

B.

.

.

Oui.

Est-ce que tu commences à avoir des vergetures ?

L'année dernière, j'entendais Narcissa en discuter avec ses amies dans les toilettes des filles. Une véritable hystérique.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Ferme-là.

Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu fichais dans les toilettes des filles.

B.

.

.

Je les prenais en photo alors qu'elles étaient en train de pisser, pardi.

S.

.

.

Pardon ?

B.

.

.

Ma chère cousine,

Décidément, tu ignores bien des choses. Cissy ne t'a pas raconté ?

Hmm, c'est qu'elle devait avoir bien trop honte.

S.

.

.

Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

B.

.

.

Moi ? Oh. Pas grand chose.

Disons que je me suis pris d'intérêt pour la photographie et qu'il a dû m'arriver d'égarer quelques clichés douteux par-ci par-là.

S.

.

.

Attends tu veux dire que l'école entière a vu Cissy en train de... ?

B

.

.

Uriner ? Absolument.

Comme quoi, même les princesses le font. Un véritable scoop !

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Tu n'es qu'un sale morveux.

B.

.

.

Je sais. Hinhinhin.

S.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Mon anniversaire arrive bientôt.

Comme tu devais être à court d'idées pour le précédent et que je n'ai pas envie que cela se reproduise, j'ai pensé intelligent de te fournir une petite liste de ce qui pourrait (éventuellement) me plaire :

Le dernier nimbus

Une place pour le prochain match des harpies (leur capitaine est tellement canon)

Une place pour la finale de la coupe du monde (tant qu'à faire !)

Un phœnix (je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore serait le seul à en avoir)

Une salamandre (je la glisserai dans le lit de McGonagall)

[...]

Et puis bon tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien contre les dernières nouveautés de chez Zonko...

Voilà. J'espère que ça t'aidera. Ne fais pas trop ta radine. Les parents le seront bien assez.

Gros bisous,

Sirius.

.

.

Cher cousin,

Non mais attends un peu là. Pour qui tu me prends ? Ta bonne poire ?

Quatre-vingt seize !

Quatre-vingt seize trucs, que tu me demandes !

Tu peux courir, oui.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Attends un peu là, quatre-vingt seize ?

J'étais pourtant sûr d'en avoir mis quatre-vingt dix-huit...

Est-ce que je t'ai bien mentionné le dragon et le tapis volant ?

S.

.

.

Ah ah.

Très drôle, cette place pour la coupe du monde de bavboule. Vraiment, très malin.

Mais maintenant que tu t'es bien pissée dessus, peut-être qu'on pourrait renégocier cette place pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

Merci d'avance.

S.

.

.

S'il te plaît.

S.

.

.

Cousine que j'aime.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Quel était l'intérêt de me demander un balais pour ton anniversaire si c'était pour devenir commentateur l'année suivante ? Je croyais que tu voulais devenir batteur.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Le poste n'était pas vacant. Croyez bien que j'aurais adoré, pourtant. En plus, cette année, Regulus est l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Je suppose qu'il te l'a dit. Il n'arrête pas de se la péter.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui envoyer des cognards en toute impunité.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Tu es jaloux.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Loin de là.

Avec ce poste de commentateur, je vais pouvoir lui faire entendre toute ma façon de penser. Je peux te dire qu'il va prendre cher.

Je pense même à révéler à l'audimat quelques détails croustillants sur sa vie.

Comme le fait qu'il a fait pipi au lit jusqu'à ses neuf ans ou qu'il préfère les garçons.

Oh Merlin, je m'en réjouis d'avance.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Tu as déjà suffisamment assez ridiculisé les membres de notre famille.

Je te déconseille fortement de le faire.

B.

.

.

Sinon quoi ?

S.

.

.

SIRIUS !

JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU ! POURQUOI TU NE M'ÉCOUTE JAMAIS ?!

Entacher la réputation de ton frère comme ça, devant toute l'école !

B.

.

.

Il a insulté mes amis !

S.

.

.

MAIS DE QUELS AMIS EST-CE QUE TU PARLES ?

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Tu n'as pas d'amis à Gryffondor.

Tu n'en as pas et tu n'en auras jamais.

Ce sont juste des substituts le temps que tu finisses ta scolarité au château et qu'on te remette sur le droit chemin.

J'espère avoir été claire.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

J'aimerais que tu répondes à mes lettres.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

J'ignorais que tu avais pris l'option Études des Moldus en troisième année. Manifestement, le reste de la famille aussi.

J'aurais aimé que tu nous tiennes au courant.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Tes provocations sans fin vont finir par te coûter cher.

Réponds.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Comme chaque année, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire.

Je viendrais te récupérer à la sortie du train, dans deux semaines.

Tâche de ne pas me faire honte sur le quai.

B.

.

.

Je vais me gêner.

S.

.

.

Pathétique.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Comment se passe ta rentrée ?

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Je vois que tu es toujours bien décidé à ne pas me répondre.

Très bien, alors. Continue de bouder.

J'attendrai que ta crise d'adolescence se termine.

B.

.

.

Cher Sirius,

Je suppose que tu as entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rodolphus et moi l'avons rencontré, il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Je te l'avais même plus ou moins laissé entendre. Seulement, j'attendais le moment propice pour t'en parler, et j'imagine que maintenant, avec sa montée au pouvoir, il est important que tu apprennes à suivre les bonnes personnes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un visionnaire, un homme aux idées pertinentes et dont les valeurs s'accordent avec les nôtres.

Je sais que ces derniers temps, toi et moi sommes rentrés en désaccord sur de nombreux sujets. Tu traînes avec la vermine et tu martyrises ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Père et mère disent qu'apparemment, Orion et Walburga n'ont jamais reçu autant de plaintes de la part du professorat qu'en à peine quelques semaines. Ils ont l'impression d'élever un délinquant. Et c'est peut-être ce que tu es, au final.

(quand j'y pense, tu aurais pu t'abstenir d'afficher cette banderole hideuse dans ta chambre, ce n'était pas très respectueux. La dernière fois que je suis passée voir ta mère, elle menaçait de faire sauter les murs de ta chambre pour s'en débarrasser.)

Cependant, je continue à t'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Tu es seul. Enfermé dans une maison qui pullulent de Sang-de-Bourbe, d'Impurs et de Traître-à-leur-Sang. Dans une optique de survie, je comprends donc que tu préfères te soumettre à leur mœurs et renier ton éducation.

Après tout, "il faut être proche de ses amis, et encore plus proche de ses ennemis".

Je te suggère, cependant, de ne pas totalement négliger les mains respectables que je t'invite à serrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par exemple, serait d'autant plus ravi de t'accueillir dans ses rangs.

Tu es un sorcier talentueux, tes résultats le montrent. Un brillant duelliste aussi, si les échos des rixes dans lesquelles tu t'es retrouvé mêlé sont également vrais.

S'il te plaît, Sirius. Ne gâche pas ton potentiel en fricotant avec les faibles.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine de Sirius,

Votre cousin étant actuellement trop occupé à "martyriser quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas", comme vous dites, je me permets de faire office de répondeur et de vous partager sa façon de penser :

Je préfèrerai serrer la main d'un poulpe.

Voilà, c'est dit.

A bon entendeur,

Le fabuleux James Potter.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Que t'essayes de me convaincre de marcher dans ton fanatisme débile, ou que tu sois si fermement convaincue par ton tissu de conneries.

James a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

S.

.

.

Cher Sirius,

A l'avenir, j'aimerai que tu aies l'amabilité de ne pas partager ton courrier avec n'importe qui.

Nous nous verrons à Noël.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine de Sirius,

Qui a dit que j'étais n'importe qui ? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir informé que j'étais le fabuleux James Potter. Si mon nom vous démange, je veux bien vous l'accorder. Mais ayez au moins la décence de rajouter le "fabuleux" devant le n'importe qui.

Bien à vous.

Le fabuleux James Potter.

.

.

Sirius,

Dis à Potter de cesser de m'importuner. Je ne corresponds pas avec les Traîtres-à-leur-Sang.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine de Sirius,

Qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaît pas exactement chez les Traîtres-à-leur-Sang ? Ça dérive d'un traumatisme ? On peut peut-être en discuter. Essayer d'arranger les choses. En tout cas, si je puis me permettre (et Merlin seul sait à quel point je le peux), je connais un très bon psychanalyste.

A bon entendeur, de nouveau,

Le fabuleux James Potter.

.

.

Sirius,

Sérieusement, dis-lui.

B.

.

.

CCDS,

(oui c'est beaucoup plus rapide)

Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas son adresse ?

J.

.

.

SIRIUS !

S'IL CONTINUE ET QUE JE CROISE DANS LA RUE, JE TE JURE QUE JE L'ASSASSINE !

B.

.

.

Ohhh, je connais un très bon psychiatre aussi.

Pour soigner vos problèmes de démence.

J.

.

.

Sirius,

Nous ne nous sommes ni vu ni parlé depuis Noël. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas effrayé.

B.

.

.

Non, c'est sûr que ma cousine qui se jette de force sur moi pour m'embrasser de force, ce n'est pas du tout effrayant.

S.

.

.

Ça ne semblait pas te déranger, auparavant.

B.

.

.

Parce que j'avais six ans ! Et que tu mettais pas la langue !

Ah, berk, rien qu'en parler, ça me dégoûte ! Comment t'as pu ?

S.

.

.

Sirius,

C'était sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne m'en excuserai jamais assez.

B.

.

.

C'est ça.

S.

.

.

Pour info, je crois que je deviens gay. Merci de m'avoir dégoûté des femmes.

S.

.

.

Chère cousine de Sirius,

Pardon de vous déranger de nouveau, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intercepter une fois de plus la correspondance de notre petit Sirinounet.

Il croit qu'il devient gay ?

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Vous savez quelque chose ?

J.

.

.

Non parce qu'on s'est toujours très bien entendu et ce serait juste gênant qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi.

Pas que je sois homophobe ou quelque chose, hein !

C'est juste que... C'est mon ami.

Juste mon ami.

J'aime les femmes, moi.

J.

.

.

Mais quand je dis que j'aime les femmes c'est pas pour vous draguer, hein.

J.

.

.

Mais pas que vous soyez moche non plus, attention !

Enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

J.

.

.

Jugson,

C'est toi qui drague ma femme ?

Rodolphus.

.

.

Rodolphus,

Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

Jugson.

.

.

Sirius,

Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu ne m'écris plus, mais je tenais quand même à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire... et bonne chance pour tes BUSES (même si je doute que tu aies véritablement besoin de les travailler).

Je passerai square Grimmaurd courant juillet.

Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? J'aurais pu arranger la situation avec Orion et Walburga - et maintenant, regarde ce que tu as fait, crétin !

Comme si le départ d'Andro n'avait pas assez envenimé les choses.

Tu es rentré en contact avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est cette pouffiasse, qui t'a poussé à partir ? Je t'avais dit de couper les ponts avec elle - je t'avais dit de cesser de lui parler. Tu veux suivre ses pas, cousin ? Tu vas finir par t'enfuir avec une moldue, toi aussi ? Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour jeter le déshonneur sur notre famille ?

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi tu nous haïs, pourquoi tu nous méprises ? T'étais l'enfant roi. T'avais tout pour toi. Tout pour être fier. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, hein, Sirius ? On est pas assez bien pour toi ? T'as honte de ta famille, tu veux nous faire du mal ?

Tu n'as pas intérêt à ignorer cette lettre.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Je sais que tu loges actuellement chez les Potter.

Reviens.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'ignorer.

Réponds-moi.

B.

.

.

Tu veux que je crame ta nouvelle maison ?

B.

.

.

Réponds.

B.

.

.

RÉPONDS, SALE INGRAT !

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Ça fait des mois, maintenant.

Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas de plumes et pas assez de sous pour t'en acheter une. Je sais que ce vieux débris d'Alphard t'a légué une partie de son héritage. Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir eu des gens comme lui pour se mettre de ton côté.

Mais profite tant que tu peux, Sirius.

Profite, tant qu'il en est encore temps.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

L'autre jour, j'étais en ville pendant votre sortie à Près-au-Lard. J'aurais aimé te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Je t'ai vu déambuler du côté de la cabane hurlante avec une rouquine.

Cissy m'a dit que c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'espère que ce n'était pas ta petite amie.

B.

.

.

Cousinette,

La jalousie ne te sied guère au teint.

Apprends à t'occuper de tes fesses au lieu de mâter désespéramment les miennes.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Je vois que tu as fini par craquer.

B.

.

.

Tu me faisais de la peine.

S.

.

.

Je te manquais ?

B.

.

.

B,

Cessez de flirter avec mon meilleur ami. Vous êtes cousins, ça en devient gênant.

J.

.

.

Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter !

B.

.

.

Vous êtes allée voir ce psychanalyste dont je vous avais parlé ?

J.

.

.

TU VEUX QUE JE BRULE TA MAISON ?

B.

.

.

OH ATTENTION AVEC LES MENACES ! SI VOUS LE FAITES, J'AURAIS DES PREUVES !

J.

.

.

PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'UN B SUFFIRA A PROUVER QUE C'EST MOI ?

ARRÊTE DE M'ÉCRIRE, SALE MORVEUX !

B.

.

.

ET BEN ARRÊTEZ DE ME RÉPONDRE !

J.

.

.

MAIS C'EST QUI CE J A LA FIN ?

R.

.

.

Sirius,

Tu as une sortie à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Une réunion d'aspirants mangemorts est prévue pour la même date.

Je voudrais que tu y ailles. Tu pourras te renseigner auprès de Regulus, si tu le souhaites. Il est prêt à faire l'impasse sur les quelques misères que tu lui as faites.

En espérant t'y voir,

B.

.

.

J'aurais bien aimé mais je suis enrhumé,

J.

.

.

Sirius,

Je sais que tu as lu ma lettre. Tu aurais pu avoir la bonté de m'informer de ton absence.

Même Potter l'a fait.

B.

.

.

Chère cousine,

Ici au château, je suis très demandé. Le professeur McGonagall ne cesse de réclamer ma présence et de me mettre en détention.

(Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi)

Par conséquent, tu comprendras que mon emploi du temps de ministre ne me donne guère le temps de répondre à ton courrier ni d'adhérer à ton club de tarés.

A l'avenir, épargne-toi les mots,

S.

.

.

Moi par contre, je suis toujours partant pour un brin de conversation !

Vous aimez le clafoutis ?

J.

.

.

Fiche-moi la paix, misérable insecte.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Ça fait un an que tu ne m'as pas parlée. Tes ASPICS approchent, les vacances aussi.

En conséquence de quoi, ton emploi du temps va sûrement se décharger (et je doute que Minerva McGonagall t'aime au point de te donner des détentions l'été). Peut-être auras-tu alors plus de temps pour répondre à mon courrier et "adhérer à mon club de tarés".

(Pour le reste, je te souhaite tout de même un joyeux anniversaire.)

B.

.

.

Décidément, tu lâches pas l'affaire, morue.

S.

.

.

Je prends ça pour un oui ?

B.

.

.

Où as-tu compris le "oui" dans le mot "morue" ?

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Inutile de faire preuve de vulgarité.

Rassure-moi, au moins, tu ne comptes pas devenir Auror ?

B.

.

.

L'idée est tentante, je dois te l'accorder.

S.

.

.

J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

B.

.

.

Non, voyons, je suis sérieux.

S.

.

.

Ah ah.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Moi aussi, je suis sérieuse. Je veux que tu me rejoignes.

Je t'en prie, cousin. Réfléchis.

Tu seras pardonné. Tu récupèreras ta place. La famille sera tellement fière...

B.

.

.

Sirius,

J'attends encore ta réponse. Je t'offre une chance de rédemption.

Tu n'as pas envie que tout redevienne comme avant ?

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Regulus nous a rejoints.

Je regrette que tu n'aies pas eu la même présence d'esprit que ton frère.

B.

.

.

Bella,

Regulus est un idiot.

Et toi, tu es la reine des idiotes.

S.

.

.

Sirius,

Vexé d'avoir été insulté dans ton intellect ?

L'offre est toujours valable.

B.

.

.

Bella,

L'espoir fait vivre.

Quand arrêteras-tu d'espérer, que je puisses cracher sur ta tombe ?

S.

.

.

Cousin,

Tu es tellement spirituel.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

J'ai croisé Evan Rosier, l'autre jour.

Il était salement amoché.

Je suppose que c'est à toi qu'on le doit ? Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimé.

B.

.

.

Sirius,

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te caches ?

B.

.

.

Regulus est mort.

B.

.

.

C'est moi qui l'ai tué ahahah !

B.

.

.

Enfin, c'est moi qui était censé le traquer. On a pas retrouvé son corps. Je pensais que tu aimerais le savoir.

B.

.

.

En tout cas, si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais fait une bien meilleure recrue.

B.

.

.

Ton frère étais une mauviette.

B.

.

.

Tais-toi.

TAIS-TOI !

S.

.

.

Ohh, alors on regrette d'avoir renié son frère, tout à coup ? L'aurais-tu donc... aimé ? Le petit Regugu ?

B.

.

.

Ne me cherche pas, Bellatrix.

C'est toi qui l'a traîné là-dedans. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

S.

.

.

Tu n'avais qu'à mieux le surveiller.

B.

.

.

Il n'avait qu'à pas déserter.

B.

.

.

C'est bien la seule chose censée qu'il aura faite dans sa vie.

S.

.

.

Rhihihihihi.

B.

.

.

Oh, allez, Sirius.

Rie avec moi.

Tu dois trouver ça jouissif, non ? Tu te moquais tellement de lui, enfant !

Je suis sûr que t'aurais préféré le tuer de tes mains, ce sale petit fouineur.

B.

.

.

LA FERME, SALE SORCIÈRE !

S.

.

.

Quelle insulte.

B.

.

.

Tu n'as rien d'autres à me dire ?

B.

.

.

Réponds-moi, je m'ennuie.

B.

.

.

Je passe de bonnes journées à chasser le Sang-de-Bourbe, merci de le demander. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Tout est rose, au pays de Sirius Black ?

B.

.

.

J'ai appris il y a quelques temps que tu faisais parti de l'Ordre.

Tu aurais pu m'en informer.

B.

.

.

Pourquoi, dégoutée ?

S.

.

.

Au contraire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a grand besoin d'espions. Puisque tu es déjà dans la place, pourquoi ne pas nous livrer quelques petites informations ? Fais plaisir à ta cousine, Sirius, sois un bon garçon.

B.

.

.

VA. TE. FAIRE. FOUTRE.

S.

.

.

Mais quel enfant charmant. Où sont passés tes bonnes manières ?

B.

.

.

Ce n'est pas très poli, de ne pas répondre à mes questions.

B.

.

.

C'est toujours moi qui relance la conversation.

B.

.

.

Allez, Sirius. rejoins-moi.

B

.

.

Tu dois bien avoir une idée d'où se trouve les Potter ?

B.

.

.

Rejoins-moi, Siriuuuuuuuuus

B.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

B.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

B.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

Rejoins-moi.

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

.

.

REJOINS-MOI !

* * *

- Et ça continue comme ça longtemps ? t'avait demandé Remus, les sourcils haussés, en relevant sa tête vers toi.

Tu étais en train d'emménager. Remus t'aidait à faire léviter les cartons.

Curieux, et en rangeant certains livres sur les étagères déjà montées, il avait fini par tomber sur vos correspondances passées, à toi et à Bellatrix, et tu n'avais pu que les relire par dessus l'épaule de Remus en arborant un sourire pincé.

- Oui, avais-tu grogné.

Tous les jours, sa chouette s'écrasait sur ta vitre.

Parfois, il y en avait des dizaines en même temps.

Une fois, même, tu t'étais retrouvé tout entier enseveli par des tonnes et des tonnes de morceaux de parchemins, toujours les mêmes, toujours plus nombreux.

REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI REJOINS-MOI-

Et quelque part, c'était comme si tu finirais un jour par mourir avec ces mots imprimés sur la rétine, tant tu les voyais sans cesse apparaître sous tes yeux.

Bellatrix n'abandonnait pas.

Elle avait perdu les pédales.

Persuadée qu'un jour, tu retrouverais tes pas, reprendrais le bon chemin.

Le parfait petit Black.

Tu parles, oui.

* * *

Je suis sortie Sirius je suis sortie !

Ohhh ohohoh si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyée pendant toutes ces années toute seule sans toi plongée dans le noir Azkaban si froid tu te souviens ? Brrr les Détraqueurs ohh Je ne t'ai pas manquée j'espère ? Moi je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi à moi à nous tout le monde le maître les autres je t'avais laissé le choix cousin rejoins-moi rejoins moi rejoins moi

MAIS TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PETIT ÉGOÏSTE !

Je t'ai tellement prévenu Sirius j'ai essayé de t'avertir mais non oh non non non jamais tu ne m'as écouté jamais jamais jamais

Tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites

B.

.

.

Cher cousin,

Je vois que les années n'ont pas amélioré les choses je t'ai connu plus bavard

B.

.

.

Quand je m'ennuyais trop, à Azkaban, j'essayais de m'imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais été ta place.

B.

.

.

Tu n'as jamais su comprendre la chance que tu avais, Sirius.

B.

.

.

Hein, Sirius ?

Moi, je devais être belle et me taire, juste faire un bon mariage-

TU CROIS QUE C'EST CE QUE JE VOULAIS ? HEIN ? INFÂME PETIT CAFARD HORRIPILANT VERS DE TERRE TU CROIS QUE JE LE MÉRITAIS ?

C'EST MOI, QUI SUIS NÉE LA PREMIÈRE ! MOI, QUI AI OUVERT LA VOIE A NOTRE GÉNÉRATION-

Mais on s'en fichait, hein, de moi, oh non non non, ils voulaient juste un héritier, une fille en plus dans la famille, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Ça servirait juste à perpétrer la ligner d'une autre famille, nous il nous fallait un homme un vrai pour perpétrer le nom et je l'aurais volontiers perpétré, le nom, moi ! Si on ne m'avait pas forcé à épouser Rodolphus... Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait te faire, hein ?

Tu avais ta vie bien tranquille tu as pu faire tout ce que tu voulais tu te fichais bien de savoir que tu m'avais tout pris

même l'attention de mon père, tu te rends compte ? Il aurait tout donné pour t'avoir, tout donné pour m'échanger avec toi, moi, sa propre fille, alors que j'ai tellement, tellement fait pour qu'il m'aime, pour qu'il me regarde, pour qu'il me considère comme sa digne héritière mais ce n'était jamais assez hein ? Oh non non non il avait fallu que je sois née avec ce sexe, avec ses cheveux, et cette voix et ces seins qui n'arrêtaient pas de pousser alors que j'aurais juste voulu les arracher être un homme être un homme être un homme

et il n'y avait que le maître qui comprenait véritablement, qui comprenait à quel point j'étais une guerrière et pas une foutue princesse tu comprends dis Sirius ce que je te dis ?

B.

.

.

Tu sais comme ça fait mal de porter un corset, cousin ?

De te faire coiffer pendant des heures et de ne pas avoir de choix sur la tenue que tu vas porter ?

B.

.

.

Réponds Sirius RÉPONDS-MOI !

Arrête de m'ignorer ! T'as bien quelque chose à dire !

B.

.

.

Ahhh si seulement je pouvais te jeter des endoloris par correspondance

B.

.

.

OU EST-CE QUE TU TE CACHES SALE CLÉBARD ?!

B.

.

.

Viens apporter le nonos à ta cousine préférée.

B.

.

.

Allez, bébé Sirius ! Joue avec moi ! Joue avec moi, je t'en prie...

.

.

Ou peut-être que tu préfères que je joue avec ce gros bébé d'Harry ?

B.

.

.

Ma chère cousine,

Tu es toujours aussi tarée. Mais je crois que ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

S.

.

.

ALORS VIENS JOUER SIRIUS VIENS JOUER, TROUILLARD

JE TE COURRAIS APRÈS COMME AVANT

JE T'ATTRAPERAI ET JE TE TUERAI !

B.


End file.
